1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a children's sports trivia game and more particularly pertains to providing challenging play action through the use of a question and answer format with a children's sports trivia game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sports games is known in the prior art. More specifically, sports games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of learning sports trivia are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,467 to Chasin discloses a sports game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,618 to Anderson discloses a game board with player figures for teaching team sports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,780 to Begley et al. discloses a sports trivia board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,555 to Bradford discloses a sports game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,899 to Nuebling, Sr. discloses a board game featuring olympic sports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,957 to Tricoli discloses a sports game board.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a children's sports trivia game for providing challenging play action through the use of a question and answer format.
In this respect, the children's sports trivia game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing challenging play action through the use of a question and answer format.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved children's sports trivia game which can be used for providing challenging play action through the use of a question and answer format. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.